


Mistakes Like This

by Channel_Apple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channel_Apple/pseuds/Channel_Apple
Summary: Kakashi proposes a new type of challenge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	Mistakes Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago and it’s been sitting in my notes. Idk what to do with it so... here it is! Enjoy!

“Guess I’ve won,” Kakashi doesn’t have to pull down his mask for Guy to know he’s smirking down at him.

Kakashi has him pinned to the dirt ground with both hands holding down Guy’s wrists over his head. In all honesty, its the only thing that makes Guy feel better about the situation (I mean, if Kakashi is using two hands instead of one, it’s because he’s struggling, right?). Either way, it doesn’t stop Guy from trying to squirm out of his rival’s grip, only for it to tighten even more.

“C’mon Guy,” Kakashi yawns, “Just call it quits so that we can go home, I’m tired.”

Guy scoffs and grins up at an indifferent Kakashi. “Nonsense, Rival! I’d never call a match just because I’m feeling a bit tired! I want to give it my all!”

At that moment, Guy attempts to kick the back of Kakashi’s head, but Kakashi uses his elbow to stop it. He then straddles Guy’s thighs and tightens his legs around him to stop him from moving at all, “You know that barely works on me, Guy.”

Guy pouts at him before attempting to squirm away from his rival one last time without any avail.

“C’mon, this is my point,” Kakashi mumbles, thankfully Guy misses the way he clenches his jaw, “and stop squirming so much.”

Guys lets out a huff of air, “Fine, you win this time, rival.”

Kakashi releases his hold on Guy’s wrists and rolls off of him as subtly as possible, trying not to show any signs of how affected he was by Guy accidentally rubbing his thigh against his dick. Kakashi looks over at Guy, who seems a little disappointed by losing but happy all at once.

“Although I lost, this was an excellent challenge! Sparring with you is always fun, rival! I’ll be doing five thousand laps around the village as punishment for losing.”

Kakashi hums in response, “you can do that later... wanna go eat something?”

Guy narrows his eyes at him and shakes his head, “You’re gonna make me pay.”

“I mean... I _am_ the winner after all.”

“You can’t pull that!”

“I just did.”

There’s a beat of silence before Guy’s face lights up, “Ka-“

“One challenge not enough for you?”

“C’mon! We haven’t had an eating challenge in a while!”

“No,” Kakashi pauses, “I’ll pick the next challenge.”

“You!?”

“Yes... me.”

Guy’s face becomes even brighter, and Kakashi can’t help but think how worth it was to say those five words, even though he only says them because he wants Guy to stick around longer (what better way to do that than with something like this?), “That’s the spirit rival! I knew you had it in you! I’ll do whatever challenge you throw at me! I won’t lose!”

Kakashi hums, “whatever challenge? Oh... well, in that case, I better make it a good one.”

“Oi! But no cheating! It can’t be something only _you’re_ good at... like- like... I don’t know... dojutsu or something.”

“Noted,” Kakashi sighs before he gets up and starts dusting off his pants. Once he’s satisfied with them, he offers Guy a hand, “c’mon, let's go eat.”

Guy gives Kakashi a grin before taking his hand and allowing himself to be hoisted up by Kakashi.

The two walk back into civilization from the training field they had been sparring at. The walk is a bit long since they usually practice far from the main streets of Konoha as not to risk accidentally causing damage to the city. The sun is setting, so Kakashi uses this time to read while Guy talks about “youth” and how glad he is Kakashi wants to think of challenges. 

“Oh! You know, it’s getting colder! Maybe we can see who can stay outside the longest with clothes that aren’t meant for the cold! Its good practice and a good challenge.”

“That... sounds like an awful idea.”

Guy laughs it off, “Honestly, at first glance, rival, you don’t look like the type of person that could survive harsh weather.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, “what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what I said!”

“Yeah? Well, I challenge you to suck my dick.”

Guy laughs at Kakashi’s retort, “you’re so vulgar, Kakashi! So, where are we eating?”

Kakashi shrugs, “I’m feeling dumplings.”

“Then dumplings it is!”

The pair walks for a few more minutes before they reach a restaurant that has just opened up a few weeks ago. The two haven’t had the chance to try it yet, so they agree on going in.

“Hi! Welcome!” A short old woman chirps as soon as she sees the two men, “Today is free sake night! Sit wherever you like! A waitress will be with you shortly. Do you two gentlemen want a bottle or two?”

Kakashi and Guy give each other a look that reads, “well... do _you_ want some?” Kakashi gives Guy a shrug that lets him know he wouldn’t mind a glass or two before turning back to the hostess.

“Yes! We’ll have one, please!” Guy replies energetically, “Rival! This could be a-“

“No, remember what happened last time?” Kakashi points out, “plus, we can’t drink a lot, and _I’m_ challenging you next.”

Guy huffs out a breath in annoyance but follows Kakashi to a booth anyways, “fine; you have a point!”

“Oh, I got a point today, alright.”

Kakashi watches Guy click his tongue, satisfied by the other’s reaction.

  
•••

Kakashi wants to leave.

The restaurant is good, the dumplings are delicious, there’s free sake, and the company is perfect; Kakashi would do unspeakable things to spend time with Guy, so there is no reason for him to want to leave.

Well, there _is_ a reason.

It’s just not an acceptable one.

The two are down to their fourth cup of sake. Their alcohol tolerance is high, they’re barely feeling tipsy, but they’ve decided to stop drinking to avoid a horrible headache in the morning. Kakashi is reading the sake bottle, wondering if he should just drink the bottle to keep himself busy while Guy talks to the waitress ( _‘Phsyco? Saeko? Who even cares what her name is?’_ Kakashi thinks).

It’s not as if Guy randomly decided to hit on her; it was her that had initiated it.

When the two men sat down, she began to flirt with Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t reciprocate it or acknowledge it at all, so she moved onto her next victim:

Guy.

 _‘Guy is so oblivious,’_ Kakashi looks over at Guy who is energetically talking about work out routines after the waitress made a comment regarding his arms. The way she’s looking at his legs makes Kakashi feel anger. He can’t help but envy the way she can freely comment about/look at the things that have plagued Kakashi’s mind since he realized how attractive men could be, specifically, how attractive Guy can be.

It's irritating because she thinks she has a chance, and what makes it even worse is that Kakashi isn’t sure whether Guy will or won’t be down to leave with her if she asks.

“Excuse me,” Kakashi interrupts. Saeko looks up, clearly annoyed; Kakashi can’t help but dislike her even more, “could I get two glasses of water?”

She puts on a fake smile, “sure thing! Do you want water as well, Guy?”

Guy opens his mouth, but Kakashi interrupts him, “one of the waters is for him.”

Saeko nods before leaving. Kakashi shoots her a glare as she walks away before scooting closer to Guy, “let’s go.”

“Oh? But... our water-“

“Doesn’t matter... here, I’ll pay,” Kakashi says as he takes out his money and puts it on the table, “I’m sure that'll cover it... let’s go.”

Guy’s eyebrows furrow, that action clearly confused him. He opens his mouth to speak but Kakashi is already pushing him out of the booth.

As they walk out, Guy waves goodbye to their waitress, and Kakashi can’t help but feel annoyance at that. In the back of his mind, he knows that he’s acting irrationally but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“So,” Guy says once they’re outside of the restaurant, “why did we leave so fast and randomly?"

"She was flirting with you, and I know you would've felt bad about rejecting her, so that's why we left," Kakashi replies nonchalantly.

“She was?” Guy questions, “I didn’t even notice! Just as expected from my rival!”

Kakashi looks straight ahead, afraid that he might see disappointment on Guy’s face from missing out on the chance of getting to talk to a pretty girl. He’s silent for a few seconds before he replies. 

“... Yeah...”

The two walk in silence and Kakashi doesn’t know if he’s still feeling this way because of the incident earlier or because of his jealousy, but all he feels is want.

If he plays this right, maybe he can blame it on the alcohol. Maybe he can play it off as a joke or something, maybe he can-

“Ah, Kakashi! This is your stop.”

Kakashi looks up, and sure enough, they’re standing in front of his apartment building. He looks back at Guy; Kakashi feels his heart melt at the smile Guy gives him. His smile could light up this dark street, and all those purer feelings and thoughts begin to make Kakashi doubt if he should act on his impulses.

_’Fuck it.’_

“Well, Kakashi, I’ll be seeing you later-“

“You never answered me.”

_‘Shit. Am I seriously risking my friendship with Guy just because I can’t keep it in my pants?’_

Kakashi begins to regret his actions almost as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He can only hope that Guy didn’t hear him.

Guy quirks an eyebrow, “... answer what?”

Kakashi ignores his feeling of anxiety by walking closer to Guy, he’s still looking at his face as he tilts his head and lowers his voice, “you didn’t answer whether or not you would suck my dick as a challenge.”

Guy’s eyes widen, and Kakashi thinks he fucked up until he sees Guy swallow and-

_‘Fuck, I really want his throat around my cock-‘_

“Kakashi,” it comes out in a hoarse whisper, “I- did you drink too much, rival?” He adds an awkward laugh at the end. Kakashi almost wants to back down but he knows that that will only make this more uncomfortable.

“If that’s what you want to think, then sure.”

Guy looks at him in awe, “I... you’re joking?”

Kakashi shrugs and leans back, “If you don’t want to do this, then it’s fine... you know... I’m pretty big if that changes anything,” he half-jokes to lighten the mood the best he can, “well... if you don’t, then it can’t be helped, see you tomorrow-“

“No! I’m not forfeiting a challenge!”

Kakashi winces at that. He doesn’t want to force Guy to do this. Yes, maybe he wants his best friend to beg for his dick and to make him choke on it, but he still has morals. His tone of voice changes to less teasing and low in an attempt to sound nicer; more comforting, “I don’t want to force you to do anything sexual, Guy... I’ll think of a new challenge if you’re not willing to do this.”

Kakashi wants to kick himself when his less moral side calls him in idiot for passing on this opportunity.

Guy is blushing as he avoids Kakashi’s gaze, “... no... it’s fine... I want to do this challenge.”

_‘Oh.’_

The silver-haired man feels a wave of heat in his stomach at the thought of it all; the idea of Guy wanting to do something like this is almost unbearable. Kakashi resorts to nodding and then walking to his building. He holds the door open and looks back at Guy, who is still standing where Kakashi left him. Kakashi nods to signal at Guy to come inside, and it almost seems as if that breaks Guy out of a trance. The raven jogs to the door and follows Kakashi to his apartment. The walk is silent, the tension thick in the air, and the closer they are to Kakashi’s apartment, the louder Kakashi’s heart beats. He once again feels overwhelmed, but this time it’s by “we shoulds” and “what ifs.”

Kakashi opens the door at an average pace, but the slight shakiness of his hands gives him away. Once they’re inside, they take off their shoes in silence.

The silence is more overwhelming than anything before that.

“Do you need water?”

Guy shakes his head, “no, thank you.”

Kakashi nods and sits on the edge of his bed. He uses his hands to support himself as he leans back and sighs, “you know, you can sit down somewhere. I don’t expect you to do it right now, you know-“

The noise of a faint “thump” and the feeling of body heat near him cut Kakashi off. His head practically snaps to look at where the noise came from:

Between his legs.

Kakashi clenches his jaw at the sight of Guy kneeling in front of him.

“I want to do it already,” Guy mutters, he’s not looking at Kakashi; instead, his eyes are trained on the other man’s pelvis, “I would like to mention that I’ve only done this twice before, so I’m not that experienced on... oral sex... my apologies if it’s not that good, rival.”

Kakashi’s blood goes rushing to his dick, but at the same time, that same jealousy from before manages to spark inside of him. He tries to ignore it as much as possible, but a part of him is telling him to fuck Guy rough and good so that he’ll forgets anyone else before him. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kakashi mumbles as he hooks his thumb underneath Guy’s chin and tilts his head up to make him look at him in the eye. With another hand, he runs his fingers through Guy’s hair and pushes it away from his face, he can’t help but tug on his hair softly, and that gets a little noise out of Guy, “just the idea of cumming all over your face is enough.”

Kakashi tenses, _‘Shit, I didn’t ask if he liked dirty talk-‘_

That all gets thrown out the window when Guy shivers and his pupils visibly dilate. When he sucks in a breath, Kakashi knows he hasn’t messed up anything yet.

Kakashi lets him go and spreads his legs, “take off your clothes.”

Guy nods as he takes off his vest. It should be ridiculous watching him take off his jumpsuit, but, as every inch of skin begins to be revealed, it arouses Kakashi. The jumpsuit covers Guy’s body in a way that Kakashi doesn’t get to see Guy’s bare skin often. Once he’s done, and has nothing on but his boxers, and is back to kneeling between Kakashi’s legs, Kakashi lets out a small groan.

“Fuck,” Kakashi breathes out, he palms himself through his pants, “you look so good like this, just looking and talking to you has me half-hard.”

Guy blushes but laughs his usual boisterous laugh, “remember all those years ago when I called you a pervert, and you said you weren’t? I think you were lying to me.”

“Yeah?” Kakashi huffs out a breathy laugh, “well, I guess this makes you a pervert too because I can see how much this is affecting you.”

Guy blushes harder at that, especially when Kakashi makes it evident that he’s looking at the outline of the other’s dick.

Kakashi chuckles and reaches to touch Guy’s face again. He tilts Guy’s head up and leans in but stops when his covered lips are about to touch Guy’s, “close your eyes and don’t open them until I say so, ‘Kay?”

Guy nods quickly as he shuts his eyes tightly, earning a small chuckle from Kakashi. He hears the fabric of Kakashi’s clothes shift as he lifts a hand to his face. Once his mask is off, Kakashi dives into Guy’s lips for a bruising kiss.

It’s rough at first, Kakashi dominating the kiss and Guy following his lead. Guy gasps the moment Kakashi’s free hand starts trailing down his chest, and Kakashi takes that chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. The noises that Guy lets out from just being kissed make Kakashi feel excited for what’s to come. Kakashi decides right then and there that he could get drunk off Guy’s lips and noises. The kiss tones down a bit in terms of roughness, but the way Kakashi probes and his precision of when he sucks Guy’s bottom lip never falter. The kiss never changes from feeling desperate, even until the very second Kakashi pulls away.

Kakashi wipes the saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand before he pulls up his mask, “you can open your eyes now.”

“Wow...” Guy breathes out as he tries to catch his breath, “you’re a great kisser, just as expected.”

“Yeah? You’re not bad either, Guy,” Kakashi can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when Guy pouts at him, “so, do you want me to unzip my pants or do you want to do that for me?”

“Hm... I’ll do it.”

Guy shifts his position on the floor to get closer, when his hands come up though, Kakashi grabs them, “no, no, no.... do it with your teeth.”

“M-my teeth?”

Kakashi squeezes his hands once and nods before letting him go. His eyes give away that he’s messing with him but also fully intending to get Guy to do this, “pull down the zipper with your teeth.”

God, and the way he blushes. Kakashi could write his own books on how good that blush looks against Guy’s tanned skin. When Guy leans in and pulls down his zipper, Kakashi has to stop himself from pulling down his pants and boxers all in one go and then shove his dick down Guy’s throat. His faint breathing and the air coming out his nose make Kakashi’s cock twitch.

“Fuck,” Kakashi whispers. He can’t remember ever being this sensitive; hell, even the movement of the zipper against his dick feels good. Once Guy unzips his pants all the way and is looking up at Kakashi expectantly ( _‘I seriously wasn’t lying when I said that the idea of cumming on his face is enough.’_ ), Kakashi hastily shoves his pants down. He doesn’t even fully take them off before he’s taking off his gloves and his vest. He fumbles with his headband for a second before throwing it behind him, he’s not sure if it’s his imagination, but he hears it hit the headboard. Kakashi almost never reacts so frantically and unceremoniously (he has a reputation to uphold) but Guy does things to him that nothing else can.

“You weren’t lying about being big,” Guy says with his usual grin after seeing the outline of Kakashi’s dick. If it wasn’t for the fact that Guy said that, half-hard, and between his legs, Kakashi would’ve thought he wasn’t affected by this at all. 

“You flatter me,” Kakashi jokes, raking a hand through his own hair before threading his fingers through Guy’s. He pushes back Guy’s hair once again, and then, without warning, he grabs the back of Guy’s head and brings him closer to his pelvis, “now get started with the challenge.”

Guy lets out a huff of air, that makes Kakashi shiver, before he slides his hands up Kakashi’s legs. When Guy reaches his thighs, he squeezes them before continuing his way to the band of Kakashi’s boxers.

Kakashi has never been more ready for anything. He’s been thinking of those lips for god knows how long, and the fact that he’s finally going to know how they feel around him is turning him on more than anything ever has before. He pulls on Guy’s hair to make him look up, to make him look at him in the eyes, and it hits him that this is really about to happen.

All the anxiety he felt earlier comes flooding back to him.

“Guy.”

The less moral side of Kakashi is screaming at him to stop talking, to take what he wants, and to not look back at the consequences even after he’s done; to do what he wants and never mention it again. Kakashi has Guy where he has always wanted him, and these next few words could stop the situation from developing.

But he says it anyway. Guy deserves to know that there’s still a way out.

“If you don’t want to do this anymore... let me know before we do anything else.”

Guy’s hands drop from Kakashi’s waistband, he frowns and then tilts his head with a pout, “what? Are _you_ having second thoughts?”

Kakashi lets out a breathy laugh, “fuck no.”

He wasn’t even sure at first if he thought that or voiced it, but judging by the smile that forms on Guy’s lips, he definitely said it out loud.

Kakashi’s hand tightens as he makes Guy face his cock again. Guy presses his face closer to Kakashi’s pelvis before licking a stripe up his clothed length. Kakashi swallows down a noise when Guy mouths at it wetly through his boxers.

“Fuck-“ Kakashi grits his teeth, “fucking tease.” 

Guy smirks, and when his eyes lock on Kakashi’s, the two make it some sort of silent challenge to see how long it will take for Kakashi to lose control.

The raven turns his attention back to the cock in front of him before he begins to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses up the length. When he reaches the tip, he does the same but slips in a little tongue, causing Kakashi’s breath to hitch. Guy looks up at him as he tries his best to put the tip in his mouth. The boxers make it difficult, but once it’s in, he lazily licks the slit.

“Guy- Fuck-“ Kakashi chokes out with a groan as he pulls him off quickly, “back- back up a bit for me, yeah?”

Guy nods in response and scoots back as Kakashi begins to shove down his boxers. Embarrassingly, he can’t tell what’s Guy’s spit and what’s his precum.

This is all too much.

He takes this chance to fully take off his pants as well. Once both articles of clothing are off, he kicks them to the side so that Guy can settle between his legs again.

“Alright,” Kakashi says breathily. He braces himself by placing his hands on either side of his legs, gripping the covers until his knuckles are white, “get started.”

The other man nods obediently as he gets closer to Kakashi once again. He licks a line from the base to the very tip of Kakashi’s dick, and that brings a groan out of the man in front of him. He’s about to put Kakashi into his mouth but stops just before he put his lips around him. Guy pulls back a bit so that he can talk (Kakashi lets out a frustrated groan), “why aren’t your hands in my hair anymore, Kakashi?”

Kakashi lets out a huff of annoyance, “because, _Guy_ , if my hands were in your hair, I wouldn’t know how to control myself,” he says it bluntly and with a hint of desperation, “you said you’ve only done this twice, I don’t want to make you choke.”

_‘Yes I do.’_

“Oh...” Guy trails off, his face is slightly more flushed than before, “well... I don’t have a gag reflex so-“

Kakashi’s mind goes blank for a second, and he feels heat rush to his abdomen for the only-god-knows-how-much time today.

“-Do your worst, rival!”

“Guy...” Kakashi lets out a huff of breath, trying to control his breathing, “you... you have no idea what you’re asking for.”

“Try me.”

Kakashi swallows and nods slowly, “ok... alright, tap me twice if you need me to stop, ok?”

Guy nods enthusiastically. When Kakashi puts his hands in his hair, Guy grabs the base of Kakashi’s dick and guides it to his mouth. He licks up all the precum that has been dripping down Kakashi’s cock before he puts the tip in his mouth. Kakashi lets out a low moan as Guy sucks him off softly. He sucks and licks as if Kakashi was nothing more than a lollipop, and it’s too much but not enough all at once because Guy is doing this so goddamn slowly.

“Guy-“ it comes out a bit raspy and very desperate, “op- oh- open your mouth wider, be careful with- _fuck_ \- your teeth.”

It’s just Kakashi’s luck that the person he’s most attracted to would end up being the biggest tease alive because Guy is staring right at him, with Kakashi’s cock in his mouth, when he hums around him in response.

“Ah-“ Kakashi lilts; he stops looking down at Guy and instead looks up straight ahead to calm himself down. He already feels fucked out, and the main act hasn’t even begun. He doesn’t speak again until he feels Guy’s mouth go slack, “C-can... can I fuck your mouth?”

Guy’s eyes widen, “mhm.”

“St- stop humming,” the other male stutters out breathlessly; his grip on Guy’s hair tightens, “I’m gonna start slow so that it’s not too much, m’kay?”

Kakashi looks back down, and Guy nods in return. Kakashi lets out a huff of air before he starts to push the rest of his cock down Guy’s throat.

“Fuck- shit-“ Kakashi grits out as he throws his head back. He full-body shudders at the sensation of Guy taking him in little by little. It takes all of his restraint not to buck his hips up. He’s not even all the way in; there’s still a bit to go when his dick hits the back of Guy’s throat. The sensation pulls out a low groan from him that almost sounded like a growl, “y- you good?”

Guy nods, and the movement makes Kakashi buck his hips, it’s not rough, but it takes Guy by surprise; his throat tightens around him as a reflex, and it gets a low moan out of Kakashi. His hands on Guy’s hair tighten even more; he feels conflicted. He wants to look at Guy; he wants to see his face when he starts getting rougher, how Guy looks like when trying to keep up with his movements. He wants to see how his dick slips in and out of his hot mouth so badly, but he knows that if he looks at him now, he won’t be able to control his movements, and, embarrassingly, he won’t last long.

The silver-haired man takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly in an attempt to even out his breathing. He swallows down a noise when Guy finally has him all in. Kakashi pulls away one of his hands and uses it to support himself as he leans back on the bed. He’s counting the scratches on the ceiling in an attempt to calm down, even more, trying not to think about Guy’s faint breathing against his skin or the way his throat keeps convulsing randomly, attempting to swallow him down and not used to having something as big as Kakashi.

“Guy,” Kakashi breathes out, “you ready?”

He feels relieved when Guy doesn’t hum around him but worried all at once when there’s no response. He’s about to look down at him for his answer when suddenly, Guy pulls away before going back in.

Kakashi lets out a moan. He tightens his grip on Guy’s hair, but this time to make him stop. Kakashi sits up and looks down at Guy. For a split second, his breath is taken away.

“I’m in control right now.”

It comes out raspy and breathless, and it turns on Guy more than he could ever imagine. Kakashi’s eyebrows are furrowed, and he has a sheen of sweat on his forehead. His hair is messily covering one of his eyes, and Guy can’t help but think how much he likes this view.

Kakashi loosens his grip and pulls Guy almost all the way off his dick before bringing him back in. It’s shallow as not to hurt him, but Guy pulls against him for more.

And who’s Kakashi to deny him?

Kakashi makes him swallow down all of his cock, Guy’s throat tightens around him for a second, not used to his size, “fu-fuck- you look so good.”

He sets a medium pace, and every once in a while, he bucks his hips up to get his cock fully into Guy’s mouth. Kakashi tries to control his noises as much as possible but to no avail. His legs are shaking, and it’s crazy how much Guy can affect him.

For a moment, he considers using his Sharingan to memorize the scene in front of him but decides against it; he doesn’t know how Guy would react. Guy begins to move his tongue against him, which makes the sensation even better. Kakashi hasn’t been too rough, but the man between his legs still has teary eyes, and he wants to memorize every detail.

Kakashi has seen Guy cry before, it happens often, but for some reason, Guy looks good like this...

_‘What the fuck is wrong with me.’_

“I-I’ve always wanted to do this, you know?” Kakashi’s eyes shut as he begins to buck his hips more than moving Guy’s head, “Al-ah.... always knew you’d look this good.”

Guy whimpers when Kakashi starts thrusting harder and at a quicker pace, “never thought you-you’d do this... so good... so good for me.”

Kakashi feels like a pervert when Guy’s choked noises send shivers down his spine. He quickly forgets that thought when he opens his eyes again and truly takes in the state Guy is in. His hair is a mess, his face is red, and the teary eyes aren’t there anymore because the tears are rolling down his cheek. It should be disgusting, but some of his saliva and some of Kakashi’s precum is running down his chin.

But instead, he looks hot.

Now Kakashi feels like an even bigger pervert.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Kakashi chants, “I don’t think I’ve- ah- I’ve ever been this hard before-“

He stops talking when he catches a glimpse of Guy’s hand moving in between his own legs.

“This is so hot,” Kakashi mutters under his breath before trying to keep his voice as steady as possible, “This- this is going to be a difficult request but... can- can you not touch yourself? I want to be the one that gets you off... you want that?”

Guy lets out a moan and stops touching himself and instead puts his hands on Kakashi’s thighs. He’s gripping on them like he’s holding onto dear life, and it causes Kakashi to laugh breathlessly.

“Always wanted this,” Kakashi repeats, panting out his words as he gets closer to his release. He’s thrusting fast and sloppy now, “want me to cum down your throat or on your face, hm? Can you take me, Guy?”

Guy swallows Kakashi’s dick to make a point, and Kakashi nods. He thrusts for another few seconds before his grip on Guy’s hair tightens, “I- fuck- I’m cumming-“

Kakashi lets out a throaty groan. He has Guy pressed right against his pelvis, and his cock is in the deepest it can go, giving Guy no option but to swallow everything Kakashi gives him. His throat spasms, causing Kakashi to curl into himself, softly grinding into Guy’s mouth to ride out the aftershocks. After a few more seconds, Kakashi sits up; he’s still panting harshly as he grabs Guy’s jaw and pulls out of his mouth. Once he’s out, he begins to massage it between his thumb and index finger; Guy is also panting harshly.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Kakashi mumbles, “you ok, Guy?”

“Mhm,” Guy hums as he tries to catch his breath, “felt like I couldn’t breathe at the end, though.”

“Sorry about that,” and he is. Although it’s what Kakashi has always wanted, he still can’t help but feel a bit bad over how rough he was and how sore Guy’s throat sounds because of him (He has to admit though, Guy’s voice sounds sexy as hell). There’s a long pause as they catch their breath.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Guy’s breath hitches before he nods.

Kakashi lets go of his jaw. He gets up, careful not to step on or kick Guy. He goes to the nightstand next to his bed and gets out a bottle of lube before sitting down, back against the headboard. Kakashi straightens up his posture all before spreading his legs; he pats the space between them, “take off your clothes and then come sit here; back facing me.”

The raven swallows as he gets up slowly. His legs are shaky, and Kakashi feels the tiniest bit smug about it (correction: he feels _very_ smug about it). Guy shakily slides off his boxers.

It's too slow.

“Even though you’re that hard, you still manage to be a tease, huh?” Kakashi taunts.

Guy blushes but laughs, shrugging unapologetically, “what can I say? I like to entertain my rival.”

Kakashi shakes his head with a laugh, “hurry up and c’mere.”

 _‘Rival. He called you rival. He’s still Guy. He’s still just your friend-‘_ Kakashi’s thoughts come to a halt once Guy’s dick is finally out.

“... Not bad.”

When Guy hears him say that, he pouts at him before crawling up to Kakashi and trying to get comfortable between his legs like he was instructed to do.

But Kakashi wasn’t lying. He’s still a little longer than Guy, but the raven has beaten Kakashi in terms of girth.

 _‘Not by a lot,’_ Kakashi thinks, feeling a bit childish for comparing dick sizes with Guy.

The two don’t talk until Guy is finally still.

“I mean it,” Kakashi mumbles. He grabs Guy’s hips and pulls him closer until his back is pressed against his chest, “you’re so hot.”

Guy shivers at how close Kakashi is to his ear. He can feel Kakashi’s voice rumbling against his back by the way his chest is pressed against him, “Kakashi-“

“Sh,” Kakashi presses his mouth to his ear. Guy can feel his lips move underneath his mask; his voice is barely above a whisper, and it makes him shiver, “lemme take care of you, you did so good.”

Guy nods, “yeah... ok,” he takes in a shaky breath when he feels Kakashi’s hands slide lower; they’re in his inner thigh when Guy decides to speak, “Kakashi... Kakashi- please stop teasing.”

“Oh?” when he begins to talk in a normal voice, Kakashi pulls away as not to hurt Guy’s hearing, “what is this double standard? It’s not fair at all.”

He knows Kakashi is messing with him, after all, when isn’t he? When Guy opens his mouth to retort, Kakashi squeezes his length without warning, earning a desperate gasp from Guy.

“It’s like you’re rock hard,” Kakashi laughs, he moves his hand loosely, lazily and slowly, “so... what turned you on? Me or what you were doing, hm?”

Guy lets out a noise of frustration, “I- I need more.”

“Answer the questions first.”

Guy blushes. He’s so hard it’s almost painful, Kakashi could ask him to do anything right now, and he’d do it if it meant being able to cum, “b-both.”

“Both what?”

“You and...” Guy tries to buck his hips, but Kakashi’s grip on his thigh makes it difficult, “what I was doing.”

Kakashi hums, “I knew you were a pervert... so... you liked it when I fucked your mouth?”

“Y-yes!”

Guy lets out a moan when Kakashi tightens his hold, but he’s still slow. Suddenly, he lets go of Guy, and all that can be heard is the way Kakashi pats the bed, looking for something.

“I answered... Kakashi-“

“Close your eyes.”

Guy whines, “Kakashi-“

_“Close your eyes.”_

The raven lets out a huff in annoyance but closes his eyes. Kakashi is still patting the bed, and Guy lets his curiosity get the best of him; he opens his eyes again. He tries to turn around and-

“I didn’t say you could look at me,” Kakashi says, grabbing Guy’s jaw and making him face forward, “come on, Guy. You _just_ closed them, be more patient for me, yeah?”

“Fine,” Guy grumbles before he pouts for the umpteenth time, “... you need to hurry up, though.”

“Yeah, yeah... you’re so bratty.”

Guy opens his mouth to complain but is cut off by his breath hitching. He felt something wet run across his shoulder, “K-Kakashi-“

“Don’t look,” Kakashi mumbles against him.

Guy realizes that it was Kakashi’s tongue.

He feels something go over his eyes and the pressure of something behind his head, “is- is this your headband? As a... as a blindfold!?” Guy feels wrong, perverted for using something like their village’s headband for such a thing, and Kakashi must’ve noticed it.

Kakashi chuckles, “Yeah, why not? It limits the risk of you seeing my face so... I say it’s being put to good use,” he pauses, “just relax.”

Guy nods slowly and gulps. He spreads his legs a bit, “Kakashi.. can you...?”

Kakashi smirks, and Guy can feel it against his skin, “so desperate.”

The sound of a bottle cap popping open rings throughout the room, followed by the sound of it closing. There’s a beat of silence before there’s a hand sliding up Guy’s chest. He shivers at the contact; his senses are heightened now that he can’t see. Suddenly, Kakashi wraps a hand around his dick, causing Guy to buck his hips.

“Stay still.”

Guy nods pathetically, trying to stop his movements. He bites his lip in an attempt to silence his moans when Kakashi finally begins a good rhythm with his hand and rubs his thumb against one of his nipples. 

“Stop. Let it all out. I wanna hear you,” Kakashi mumbles against his neck. Guy feels him bury his face in the crook of his neck, “c’mon, or I’ll force it out of you.”

Guy’s breath hitches, and he tries to ignore the smug grin that he feels against his neck. Kakashi goes back to licking his skin, Guy squirms.

“Can I leave marks? I’ve always wanted to see how they’d look on you.”

Guy feels himself get flustered, “y-yeah.”

Its as if he opened something in Kakashi because he immediately begins to suck on Guy’s jaw, pulling a groan out of the man. Kakashi tightens his hold on him, which makes him cry out, “I’m not lying when I say things like that... I’ve always thought about you in that kind of way. I seriously never thought you’d let me touch you like this.”

Guy gasps when Kakashi moves to his pulse. He’s biting, sucking, and licking; the sounds of Kakashi’s mouth followed by the sounds of slick skin are intoxicating, but the feeling of it all is so much more intense.

“Kakashi... Kakashi....”

“Fuck.... I’ve also always wondered how you’d sound, moaning my name out all desperate like you’re doing right now,” Kakashi moves his hand faster and lowers his voice, pressing his mouth against Guy’s ear, “you’re so hot... be careful, if I get another boner, we’ll be here all night.”

Kakashi goes back to marking his skin, causing Guy to let out a shaky gasp. He throws his head back when Kakashi rubs his thumb over his slit, his head is resting on Kakashi’s shoulder, and it brings them closer than before. His throat is exposed more exposed than before in this position, and Kakashi practically dives in to leave marks and kisses down his neck.

“So good,” Kakashi mumbles against his throat, “if only you could see yourself right now.”

“Ah- R-rival-“

“What? You get off on calling me rival or something?” Kakashi chuckles, and Guy shivers at the soft breath against the wet skin, Kakashi sucks on his collar bone, and that gets a moan out of Guy. He feels close, his toes curl, and he spreads his legs even more, “makes me wonder if you’d spread your legs for me if I were to fuck you,” Kakashi whispers in his ear, “or would you be too shy in that situation and try to close them?”

A mewl tears out of Guy at his words.

“Does that turn you on? The thought of me fucking you? Have you thought about it before?”

Guy is panting now, he nods his head slowly, and if Kakashi thought he looked hot before, then he really wasn’t prepared for this.

“Shit...” Kakashi breathes out, “I’m getting hard again.”

Guy lets out a frustrated groan when one of Kakashi’s hands clamps down on the base of his dick, but the other keeps stroking him, “I want to stretch this out, wanna see you lose yourself a bit longer.”

A sob rips out of Guy’s throat as he tries to thrust his hips up.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, and I don’t even know if you’ll look at me in the eyes again after this,” Kakashi confesses, he kisses Guy’s shoulder, “I don’t want to lose what we have, but at the same time I want more... and I don’t think I’ll be able to fuck you if we don’t have that.”

“K-Kakashi- I-“

Kakashi rubs his thumb on the head of Guy’s dick, causing him to cry out. He presses another kiss on Guy’s shoulder before murmuring against his skin, “don’t think I’d be able to handle that... don’t answer. I don’t wanna know right now... let me have this even if it means only for tonight.”

Guy’s mouth falls open, trying to even out his breathing.

“Beautiful... fucking beautiful,” Kakashi mumbles, “I want you to say my name when you cum.”

Guy nods frantically; Kakashi trains his eyes on Guy’s face. He can kind of see his eyebrows, and they’re furrowed, his face is beautifully flushed, and the mouth that had just been wrapped around him is parted open.

He doesn’t need his Sharingan to remember this.

Kakashi’s eyes trail down to his legs, they’re shaking, and he finally lets himself openly admire them before he lets go of the base of Guy’s dick, “You can cum now.”

Kakashi’s eyes dart from Guy’s legs to his face. He wants to see the way they’ll begin to shake even more than before, how his toes curl because of the pleasure, but he also wants to know the way his face looks like when he’s falling apart.

“Kakashi,” Guy gasps out, “Kakashi, Kakashi, K- ah!”

Kakashi decides to keep his eyes on his face. One of his hands trails to his stomach, feeling the way it twitches when he cums. His other hand strokes him through it while Kakashi decides to leave another mark on his skin. Guy’s back arches against him, and Kakashi thinks about how much hotter that view would be from behind with Guy’s face pressed against the mattress.

Guy bucks his hips through it, Kakashi slows down his movements for the aftershocks. He shivers against Kakashi and mumbles a weak, “stop,” when he feels like it’s too much. 

And Kakashi does. 

They sit there for a while, Guy slumped against him, before Kakashi moves.

“Stay.”

Kakashi freezes for a second before moving away, “... I gotta clean up this mess.”

He washes his hands in the bathroom before wetting a towel with warm water. For a second, he considers tossing it over to Guy in a way to show that this means nothing to him, to make this more casual, and to say something like, “here you go, rival,” but it’s out of character and stupid. Thanks to his big mouth in the heat of the moment, there’s no way he can avoid his feelings now. There’s no way he can blame this on alcohol either. They’re both way too sober.

He kind of wants to leave. 

The thought crosses his mind before he shakes his head; he has to face the consequences.

He walks out and sits on the edge of the bed before shaking his head, “why do you still have the headband on?”

Guy scoffs at Kakashi’s teasing tone, “out of respect for you, of course. You never said whether or not you had your mask on.”

Kakashi feels his heart clench at that, “... thanks.”

He begins to clean Guy, and the two are quiet through the process. It’s an awkward silence, and it’s not like them at all, but Kakashi doesn’t think he can face Guy yet; He hasn’t put on his mask, “I need to change the covers... I... I don’t think you should go home, it’s late, so I’ll take the futon.”

There’s a few seconds of silence before Guy speaks up. 

“Kakashi...”

_‘Here it goes.’_

“... you didn’t mean it, did you?”

Kakashi’s swallows down the lump in his throat, “if that’s what you want to think... then sure.”

Guy’s face is unreadable, and it’s not just because Kakashi can’t see his eyes. It’s from the way his mouth twitches downwards and the way his eyebrows turn upward ever so slightly, his next words come out softer than Kakashi has ever heard him, “can you just say what you mean?”

There’s silence for a couple of seconds, and Guy thinks Kakashi has left. He’s reaching for the headband when Kakashi replies, “I did.”

It’s quiet, shy, and it’s said in a way so vulnerable Guy can’t believe it’s coming out of Kakashi. He hears the distinct sound of a shirt coming off and a soft, barely audible, thump on the floor when it falls. Kakashi gets closer to him and takes off his headband, causing Guy to gasp when he sees his face. He has only seen it once, but it was so long ago; he’s never been good with faces. His eyes widen when it hits him that he is looking at Kakashi and instinctively closes his eyes to give him privacy.

“Damn, that bad?” Kakashi jokes. It sounds sad, though. It’s not his usual joking manner; if anything, he sounds insecure, “it’s ok,” he says softly, “you can look.”

“no... it’s not that,” Guy whispers. He opens his eyes and carefully brings his hand closer to Kakashi as if to ask permission to touch him. When the silver-haired man nods, he runs a hand on his cheek, “you’re... wow... you’re so handsome, rival.”

Kakashi blushes, and he begins to regret not wearing his mask.

“You should’ve just done this earlier,” Guy says as his eyes trail down his chest and back to his face.

“Wow, you sure do get turned on easily, you _really_ are perverted, huh?”

“No! Not like that!” Guy argues.

“Then, how?”

“Just... you wearing only a shirt looked a bit weird.”

“Geez, thanks.”

Guy laughs, “Not in a bad way!”

Kakashi laughs at the interaction. The two sit in silence, staring at each other and trying to take in what the other looks like in the darkness, the only light being the moon. They’ve done this before when on missions, never without the fear of being killed on the spot. Never without thinking this is probably the last time they’ll see each other.

Kakashi could get used to this.

And that scares the hell out of him.

“I... I really understand if you don’t-“

“You want more...” Guy interrupts, “... do you mean that as in like... boyfriends?”

“Mahh, calling it boyfriends feels a bit childish,” Kakashi pauses and swallows his nerves, “but if that’s what you want to call it, then yes... that.”

Guy’s eyes widen, and Kakashi thinks he fucked up until tears start falling down his cheek, “seriously!?”

Kakashi tries to play it off as cooly as possible, “well... yeah.”

Guy grins and tackles him into a hug. Kakashi’s eyes widen because he was sitting right on the edge. Sure enough, they fall to the floor.

“Guy!” Kakashi tries to sound annoyed, but Guy is grinning at him, and he falls in love all over again. He wraps an arm around Guy as they lie on the floor together.

“Boyfriends...” Guy repeats.

“We’re way too old to be calling it that.”

“Maybe you are, but I’m still as youthful as ever, Rival!”

Kakashi sighs, but the smile on his face gives him away, “I guess so.”

“You don’t have to sleep on the futon,” Guy whispers excitedly, “we can sleep together!”

“I guess you can say we already sort of did that.”

Guy slaps his arm, playfully, “is your mind always thinking about sex!?”

Kakashi shrugs, “Not really, but I’m still a bit half-hard, so it's probably that.”

Guy blushes.

“Don’t act so innocent. It was from watching you, I told you to be careful, so this is your fault.”

“Well...” Guy trails off, “now that we’re boyfriends,” Kakashi groans at that word, “we have all the time in the world.”

When Guy smiles at him, Kakashi ignores the dark part of his mind that argues that point.

Guy truly is a beacon of light.

_‘I don’t deserve him.’_

He thinks that, but he doesn’t voice it. Kakashi is feeling selfish, he wants, and he doesn’t want to bring Guy to his senses when it comes to the promise of an actual relationship with him. 

“... I guess you’re right.”

“Plus... I want to know what other things you’ve always wanted to do.”

“I was an idiot for thinking that you were going to be the death of me _before_ all of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kakagai prompt ideas in the comments! It’s a crime how there aren’t that many fics. I’ll try to do them when I have time!


End file.
